The present invention relates generally to the field of using natural language analysis of a query to retrieve specific data contained within a database, and more particularly to using an internal schema to assignee specific entity tags to the phrases contained within the query.
The size of databases have grown with the amount of data that corporations would like to store. For example, retail databases contain information about each product, distribution needs, delivery dates of products, sales of products across the company, sales of products at each location, total sales of each location, sales of each employee, and other data that might be relevant. As the amount of data contained within retail databases increases, query searching takes more time.